


A Surprise Present

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Merry Christmas, a bit of Christmas, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Steve Harrington had gone off to college, and his friends missed him everyday. It was depressing when he couldn't come for Christmas, but now it was New Year's Eve, and Steve had sent them a box. A giant box with instructions. "Don't Open Till Midnight"





	A Surprise Present

            Christmas for the resident monster hunters of Hawkins had been a disappointment. Sure, they had gotten together at the Byers house with much convincing, but not everyone had showed for Christmas of 1985. Steve had gotten into several colleges and was avidly trying to figure out what path he wanted to take in life. He had ruled out business with the first two weeks of school.

            Steve had warned them that he may not make it home in time for Christmas as his parents wanted him to meet him in Europe for something, and it was the only way to explain to his father why he dropped business. But the group of monster hunters had held out hope till the last minute.

            Steve never came.

            Suddenly it was New Years Eve, and the group was once more gathered at the Byers for the celebration. Only this time, there was a giant box delivered that evening just after dinner.

            “I didn’t order anything,” Joyce eyed the present warily.

            “It’s a special delivery from a mister Harrington,” the man informed them casually. “Guy had to pull some strings to have it delivered. He simply gave the instructions, “don’t open until midnight.” Have a happy New Year.”

            “Happy New Year,” Joyce called as he got into his truck and left.

            Joyce frowned at the truck, because it was without a doubt, a pick-up truck. Steve must have gotten some special strings pulled for this type of delivery. Jonathan and Hopper managed to bring the box inside, which barely fit through the doorway. It was almost as if it had been specially made to fit. Joyce brushed it off as the kids crowded it.

            “Probably an apology gift for not being here,” Mike grumbled, clearly trying to hide how upset he was that Steve couldn’t come.

            “But it’s huge!” Dustin grinned, throwing an arm around Steve. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can forgive him. Right?”

            Mike just shoved Dustin off and walked to the couch. Even if Dustin was pretending to be happy, it was clear he was just trying to comfort the others. Dustin was upset too.

            El, eventually, touched the box. Just a hand on it’s base. But it had her grinning widely before going to join Mike to offer comforting words. They weren’t sure why El was so happy, but they let her grin.

            All too soon, the clock got close to midnight. And the kids started to count down with the people on the television.

            Ten.

            Nine.

            Eight.

            Seven.

            Six.

            Five.

            Four.

            Three!

            Two!

            One!             A loud pop sounded, and the box flew open.

            “Happy New Year you little twerps!”

            “Steve!” the six kids cried as Steve tried to escape his cardboard home. “Steve!”

            Styrofoam puffs littered the floor as the kids knocked the box over to free Steve. Steve laughed as the kids instantly jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly and pushing each other to get close. Steve suddenly sat up, knocking all the kids off him, and he grabbed Mike by his shoulders.

            “Am I forgiven?” Steve grinned eagerly.

            Mike nodded and dove in for a hug. It was the most emotion Mike had ever shown with Steve, but Steve wasn’t going to tease him about it. He enjoyed the hug, especially as the kids all tackled him to the ground again.

            Then Joyce was shoving them all off and insisting Steve eat some of the leftovers.

            “I was going to do this around Christmas but my plane got snowed out for six days,” Steve huffed as he shoved food in his mouth. “The plan was to show up just before dawn, knock on your door, and hunker into the box until you all started to open presents. Then I had to call several of my college buddies to find someone who could deliver me in time because it was taking way too much time to rent a car. And Richard decided to pretend to be a mail man.”

            “You didn’t call, though,” Dustin pointed out. “You promised you would call.”

            “That would have ruined the surprise,” Steve huffed. “And by the time I realized how long the plane was going to delay, I had already decided what I was going to do instead. So I decided not to call.”

            “I felt you,” El said softly, a smile on her face. “When I touched the box. I knew you were inside.”

            “Darn it, Ellie,” Steve huffed. “How am I supposed to surprise you if you ruin the surprise.”

            El giggled as Steve ruffled her ever growing hair. She knew he was teasing, and she leaned into him for another hug that had the other five kids joining.

            “I missed you guys,” Steve sighed into the hug.

            “We missed you too,” Max muttered, her head in his shoulder.

            “We’d call you everyday if we could,” Dustin said back.

            This got nods from all six kids. Once again, Joyce pulled the six kids back so Steve could finish eating. That night found a mess of blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows sprawled on the living room floor as the kids all curled around Steve. Jonathan managed to snap a few pictures of them before they all went to sleep.

\-------------------

            The adults of the house were awoken to shouts of protest, sounds of something hitting something else, and roaring laughter that could only be from Steve. Exciting the bedrooms they had slept in, Hopper, Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan were greeted by the sight of the six kids beating Steve with pillows as he laughed.

            “What are you guys doing?” Hopper grumbled at them.

            “Steve doesn’t have to go back to school till February,” Dustin practically accused as Steve roared with more laughter.

            Nancy and Jonathan joined in that time as Steve was once more pelted with pillows.

            “So where will you be staying?” Joyce asked as the group shared breakfast in the living room.

            “Probably my parent’s house,” Steve shrugged nonchalantly. “It is still in their name, so I should be alright?”

            “Alone?” Dustin asked, frowning at Steve.

            Steve shrugged. “I guess,” he said, watching in confusion as each of the kids frowned at him. “What else would I do?”

            “Stay with me,” El said instantly. “Me and Hop.”

            Steve was a bit surprised, but he was even more surprised as Hopper’s hand ended up on his shoulder.

            “She’s right,” Hopper nodded. “We have an actual house now, and it has a guest room you can use. It would be nice to have you close by.”

            Steve couldn’t resist the offer. Now he just needed to dig out all his stuff from under the Styrofoam. And he needed to clean up the mess. But it was totally worth it.

            “Happy New Year,” Steve grinned as he pulled his kids close.


End file.
